


【茸米】R-停车场

by giomista



Category: Digimon Adventure, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, 茸米
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giomista/pseuds/giomista





	【茸米】R-停车场

米斯达双手被绑住，两腿大张的躺在车后座时，心里不知道为什么，有些微妙的兴奋。  
自家boss虽然板着张脸面无表情，但他万年波澜不惊的眼眸中似乎在翻涌着某些情绪，这让米斯达感到些许意外，就像自己吃双色冰淇淋甜筒时舔到两重口味混合的部分，味道微妙，但他觉得也很美味。  
不过……  
他在座位上扭了扭，试图矫正自己现在的姿势，因为这让他想起了和那个害自己在车里断掉一根手指的白色相簿的战斗。  
啧，至今想起来也不是什么美好的回忆。  
如果不是和乔鲁诺这家伙一起并肩作战的话。

…………

两小时前。  
今晚米斯达和乔鲁诺一同受邀参加同为意大利黑手党的彭格列家族举办的晚宴。  
“热情”当初在boss更迭之际，许多内部元老以及其他黑帮对于乔鲁诺乔巴拿这个仅仅十五岁的新任教父表示出极大的不信任与警惕，只有彭格列家族独树一帜，在接替仪式上表达了祝贺，并明确摆出合作的姿态。  
米斯达觉得这个组织挺有眼光，福葛却一针见血地推断出对方亲近的原因。  
“一定是因为他们老大也只是个14岁的孩子。”  
行吧，米斯达很不在意地耸了耸肩，理由无所谓，对组织有利就行。

今晚的宴会是为了庆祝彭格列家族十代目的生日而开办，乔鲁诺以自己是未成年人为由，捎带上米斯达这位成年人士。  
他一本正经的对米斯达说：“我不能喝酒，万一被别人灌醉发生什么事怎么办？”  
米斯达原本对这种活动很有兴趣参与，因为晚宴上漂亮妹子遍地都是，而且还有美食红酒招待。但今天的日期——好死不死，居然有一个4？！

这简直是诅咒！！！  
他坚决表示自己出门会发生不好的事，这个该死的数字仿佛悬在自己头上的一把刀，随时都可能落下。  
福葛拿着一摞公文书恨不得抽死他：“老子想去还去不了！还得加班！你他妈的不跟去boss万一发生什么事我看你只能尝尝紫烟的滋味！”  
迫于紫烟的压力和乔鲁诺真诚澄澈的双眼，米斯达哀嚎一声，有气无力地趴在boss的办公桌上，命令下属多备一套正装。  
“谢谢你，米斯达。”  
乔鲁诺笑的人畜无害。

…………

所以呢？  
米斯达转动着手腕，试图扯松禁锢住自己双手的领带。  
现在发生什么事的好像是自己吧？  
“喂，乔鲁诺，”眼下的情况让他甚至忘了喊boss，而是直呼了对方的名字，“你这是要干嘛？”  
“你不知道我要干嘛吗，米斯达？”  
乔鲁诺低着头在车前排翻着什么，像在找什么东西。  
米斯达不知为何，微微打了个寒战。  
“你这样好像下一步就要对我做些什么不可告人的事了。”米斯达开玩笑。  
乔鲁诺轻笑了一声，冲他示意自己手上的东西。他们的车停在地下停车场的边缘，几乎照不到灯。米斯达借着车内微弱的灯光，以自己枪手的视力准确判断出他手里拿的是什么东西。  
一瓶润滑剂和一盒保险套。  
米斯达觉得自己的脑子嘎嘣一声，卡壳了。

 

乔鲁诺乔巴拿对自己的二把手盖多米斯达非常满意，无论是工作能力还是私下的性格和为人。  
唯一让他感到不满的，就是他那和自己敏锐的战斗神经截然相反的情感感知能力。

乔鲁诺早在还是个小喽啰的时候，就喜欢上米斯达了。

他和布加拉提小队里的其他人实在是不同。初次见面时，其他人对自己都表露出或多或少的警惕，只有米斯达，笑嘻嘻地冲他说：“你就告诉我一个人好不好啊？”  
后来的白色相簿战里，米斯达在面对车后紧追不舍的敌人时说，暴露给敌人的并不是特里休藏起来的那只乌龟，从这个角度看情况还不算坏。  
当时威尼斯的夜幕已经拉下，敌人的替身能力又是冰，高速行驶的轿车因为破风而温度极低。但乔鲁诺丝毫没有觉得内心寒冷，他觉得米斯达简直像太阳一样，明亮又温暖。

“你可真是个彻底的乐天派呢。像你这样的人，可真少见。”  
米斯达对他的评价没有什么反应，当时紧急的情况下也不允许他有什么反应，但乔鲁诺自己能感受到，心脏正在急速的跳动。  
怦、怦、怦！  
像米斯达发射出去的子弹一般！

动心这种事，对于一个十五岁的少年来说，应该也不是什么难以启齿的事。  
让他困扰的原因，无非是因为他的心上人，盖多米斯达，实在是笔直的宛如电线杆子，不，应该说，比电线杆子还笔直。他怕自己的一时冲动吓跑这根电线杆子。  
乔鲁诺一直想找到一个合适的机会直接向那位意大利男孩表明心意。  
不过眼下的情况……大概也并不允许了。

“……喂喂，乔鲁诺……你不会来真的吧……”  
乔鲁诺好整以暇地看着他的男孩，突然觉得自己之前都在忍耐个什么劲，直接把他推倒告诉他我喜欢你我想上你不就好了，耍什么绅士风度。  
“你觉得呢，米斯达？我像是会开这种玩笑的人吗？”  
米斯达噎了一下，确实不像，这才更让他害怕。  
他期期艾艾地开口：“虽、虽然我并不反感男人之间的这种事……但、但是，你为什么要对、对我做……”

他的话没有说完，被乔鲁诺附身的一个吻堵住了。  
乔鲁诺的嘴唇很丰厚，也很热。热度从嘴唇相接的地方慢慢蔓延上米斯达整张脸、整个身体。  
米斯达能感觉到对方在舔舐自己的唇瓣，舌头也伸进自己嘴里，一点点搔弄着口腔内壁。他的脑袋被乔鲁诺的吻搅的晕晕乎乎，追逐享乐的本能让他接受对方的邀请，将舌头伸了过去。  
“唔……”米斯达的舌尖被轻轻咬了一下，不是很痛，但也足够让他一激灵。  
乔鲁诺松开他，双唇分离时拉扯出细长的津液，给米斯达造成一种两个人连成一体的错觉。  
“呼……哈……”米斯达低垂着眼轻喘着，小麦色的皮肤上氲出不太明显的潮红。  
乔鲁诺伸手为他擦拭嘴角的液体，轻笑了一声。  
“我很早就想这么做了，米斯达。”  
米斯达意识有点模糊，带着点鼻音“嗯？”了一声。  
乔鲁诺将双手抚上对方劲瘦的腰肢，和女性的腰截然不同，那是男人才会有的结实触感。  
啊，和他想象中的一样。  
“米斯达，我要操你。”

汽车熄了火，前窗稍稍开了一条缝。  
十月份那不勒斯的夜晚也不算寒冷，凉爽的风顺着车窗缝一点点向里钻。  
米斯达的衣服早就被乔鲁诺扒光了，那股舒爽的凉意慢慢爬上米斯达的身体。  
“你的乳头硬起来了呢，米斯达。”  
“操……”米斯达对自家老板的淫言秽语十分难为情，“不用你告诉我啦……”  
“是吗？”乔鲁诺用手指捻起左边那点凸起，缓慢地用指腹按压、打转，嘴里却依旧不放过他：“那你感觉怎么样？”  
“……”米斯达很绝望，就算是生活作风放的开，他也没有被一个男人这样对待过啊！  
见他不回答，乔鲁诺直接低头含住了那一点，米斯达惊的身子一抖，乳头被温暖的口腔包裹，乔鲁诺的舌头像舔棒棒糖一样来回舔舐吸吮，酥麻的感觉从脊椎爬上大脑。  
我操……  
不过是、不过是被舔着乳头，他为什么会觉得这么爽啊？！

“乔、乔鲁诺……”他轻喘着喊了一声埋在自己胸口的金发少年，“另一边也……嗯……”  
乔鲁诺耳朵上方的头发梳的像猫耳一样，米斯达觉得自己眼睛大概是花了，不然他为什么会觉得他的猫耳动了一下？  
乔鲁诺伸手去玩弄另一边的乳头，明显能感觉到米斯达的呼吸加重了。  
米斯达的身体可真够色情的。  
明明还没搞懂自己的感情，却也能靠着本能做出这种反应。  
乔鲁诺报复一般轻轻咬了一下嘴里的凸起，米斯达被针扎了一下似的“嘶”了一声，接着喘的更大声了。  
看来轻微的疼痛会加重他的性致呢。

感觉到自己小腹被什么东西顶住了，乔鲁诺抬起头，绿宝石一样的眼睛紧紧盯着身下的人。  
“米斯达，你硬了。”  
靠！被这么搞不硬还是男人吗！！  
米斯达的双手被束缚在身后，只能不甘示弱地用膝盖顶了顶乔鲁诺的下身。  
“你不也是一样吗，boss？”  
一贯的恶劣的调笑声。

 

晚宴上米斯达身边的莺莺燕燕始终就没有断过，他本人就足够火辣性感，足以让女性们为之着迷，再加上“热情”组织二把手的身份，更是增加了他对异性的吸引力。  
乔鲁诺喝着红酒，状若自然地和别人谈笑风生时，余光一直在瞥自家下属和别的女人调情。  
当他看到一位胆大的女性直接笑盈盈地拉住米斯达的领带，准备送上热辣一吻时，乔鲁诺头一次对与自己无关的人使用了黄金体验。  
那位不知名女士手里的领带变成一朵玫瑰，茎身上的刺扎进了女士娇嫩的掌心。  
她惊呼一声，扔掉了玫瑰。

乔鲁诺走过去捡起玫瑰，吩咐酒童带这位女士去处理一下伤口。米斯达因为视线被挡住的缘故，并没有看清这是替身能力的作用，他一脸懵逼地看了看乔鲁诺，又看了看被带走的女士，后知后觉地问boss：“发生了什么事？”  
“没什么，”乔鲁诺眼含深意地看了他一眼，把玫瑰塞到他手上：“你跟我来。”  
到了停车场，米斯达手里的玫瑰变回了领带，将他的双手束缚在了身后，黄金体验沉默着将他塞进了车后座里。  
于是才有了开始的一幕。

 

乔鲁诺轻车熟路地解开米斯达的皮带，其实他更喜欢对方平日里穿的斑马条纹紧身裤，他觉得非常性感。  
不过西装也能被他穿的十分火辣就对了。  
“你怎么这么熟练……”米斯达这种状态下还有精力吐槽。  
“因为我在梦里做过很多次了。”乔鲁诺在他紧致的小腹上舔了一下，抬头冲米斯达露出一个笑容：“不过梦里一般是你的紧身裤罢了。”  
操……  
米斯达不知道自己该做出什么表情，乔鲁诺这家伙坦诚起来顶着那张天真无邪的脸，谁能顶得住啊？！

乔鲁诺恶意地用手揉捏米斯达被内裤包裹的下体，大拇指在突出来的部位轻轻摩擦，米斯达被下身传来的快感折磨的眼前发晕，铃口不受控制地分泌出透明的黏黏的液体，洇湿了布料。  
乔鲁诺卡在不算特别宽敞的车座间，隔着内裤去舔被打湿的部分。米斯达感觉自己的下体被温暖的舌头来回拨弄，嘴里的呻吟一下子溢了出来。  
可是……不够，隔靴搔痒的感觉是很爽，但是远远不够……他想、他想……  
“乔、乔鲁诺……啊……嗯……你解开我……”米斯达支离破碎的呼喊着这个玩弄自己身体的人。  
“不行哦米斯达。”乔鲁诺抬起脑袋，嘴角还挂着不明的液体，明明是一副淫荡的样子，却笑的十分天真：“这是对你的惩罚。”  
他当着米斯达的面，故意伸出嫣红的舌尖，将唇边的液体卷入口中：“你好甜啊。”  
米斯达感觉自己的脸热的都能煎鸡蛋了！

乔鲁诺总算把碍事的西装裤和内裤一起脱下，只剩他脚上一双白色的袜子。  
胯下的阴茎硬挺挺的立起来，彰显着本人此刻正情动的不能自已。  
“米斯达很大呢，颜色形状也很漂亮。”乔鲁诺伸手握住他的阴茎，轻轻的揉搓。  
米斯达被他搞的爽的要命，但对这种褒奖依旧硬撑着应和了一句：“那……那是……不然也不会有那么多女人……”  
乔鲁诺眼神暗了下来，打断了他的话：“可是米斯达，你现在是在和我做，我可不是什么女人。”  
他的心突然有点躁动，大概是想到米斯达和其他女人做的场景，让他有些不是滋味。

“乔、乔鲁诺……？这是什么——”  
“润滑剂啊。”乔鲁诺理所当然地答道。  
原本还想先让米斯达射一次，现在他改变主意了，还是直接操他好了。他掰开米斯达肌肉紧致的大腿，在他臀间挤了大量润滑剂。  
米斯达一直觉得乔鲁诺的手很好看，白皙修长而指节分明，现在那双好看的手正色情地揉搓着自己的睾丸，又顺着鼠蹊摸到穴口。指尖沾着润滑剂，一点点磨蹭着却不进去。  
米斯达欲哭无泪。  
对于自己要被操的事实一开始他还挺抵触，但乔鲁诺像有魔力一般，让自己无法拒绝，况且这小子也不知道从哪儿学来的手法，简直让他爽的脑子发麻。米斯达向来追求欢愉，接受度也比一般人高的多，他很快就接受了自己即将被面前这个小自己三岁的漂亮男孩上的事实。  
可差临门一脚了，乔鲁诺这家伙还要折磨自己一番。  
他估摸着大概是自己的言论让乔鲁诺生气了，不然也不会这样对自己了。  
米斯达挣扎着直起身，半安慰地吻了吻乔鲁诺露出来的耳朵，小声说：“你不要折磨我啦……”  
乔鲁诺何等聪明，他的潜台词立马就明白了。但对于米斯达亲吻自己耳朵的举动，他却愣了几秒。  
乔鲁诺吸了口气，看了一眼这个好像不知道自己在撒娇的男人。  
米斯达总是这样，不自觉地展露自己的性感，以前听布加拉提讲过他在监狱的事，这家伙大概是被同性恋犯人盯上也不自知的类型吧——虽然如果真的被动手动脚的话，他绝对不会让对方轻易得逞的。

“米斯达，腿再分开一点……”  
“我都……快劈个叉了……”  
乔鲁诺被他逗笑了，手上的动作却依旧不停。米斯达大腿根的肌肉光滑紧致，手感很劲，小麦色的皮肤和自己的手形成的色差让他看得下半身更硬了。为了一会儿提枪上阵的时候不让米斯达难受，乔鲁诺才忍耐着欲火为他润滑扩张。  
这家伙真是……太辣了。  
手指沾满润滑剂，在对穴口进行了充分的按摩以后，慢慢探了进去。乔鲁诺一边往他身体里摸索，一边抬头观察米斯达的表情，担心他有什么不适。  
米斯达平日里自称是个暗杀好手，实际上战斗起来自己冲的比谁都莽，而且血量奇高十分抗打。他对于疼痛的感知力比一般人要迟钝一些，大概也有着接受度高的缘故，或许并不是他迟钝，而是他适应了那份疼痛。  
当乔鲁诺三根手指都插进去时，他也没有感觉到太过痛苦，只是有种被填满的感觉。  
乔鲁诺看他满脸春色，咬着丰满的嘴唇压抑着呻吟声。明明疗伤时喊的比谁都大声，这种时候倒是隐忍克制起来。  
乔鲁诺忍不住亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
他真可爱。

乔鲁诺的手指在他体内慢慢的摸索对米斯达来说也是一种隔靴搔痒的折磨。他能感觉到乔鲁诺手指的温度，虽然昏暗的灯光下看不真切，但他一想到那副画面就觉得自己浑身发热。  
突然，乔鲁诺不知道碰到了哪里，米斯达的身体小幅度地抖了一下。乔鲁诺没有放过这个细节，尽管米斯达没有发出多余的声音，但他知道，自己找到了他的敏感点。  
乔鲁诺在那一小片区域来回轻轻按压，总算触碰到了一粒小小的凸起，他坏心眼地直直的压了下去。  
米斯达惊呼一声，感觉自己体内通了电流一样战栗不已，快感顺着下半身一路冲上脑子，叫嚣着想要更多。  
“是这里吧……米斯达。”  
乔鲁诺反复碾压那一点，抬眼看着米斯达。他爽的眼神迷离，有津液顺着唇角缓缓流淌，滴到他的胸口上，如同一道闪闪发光的美味佳肴。  
米斯达大腿根随着他手指抽插的动作微微颤抖，嘴巴像干涸的鱼一样大口大口的呼吸，浓密的睫毛湿了些，看起来就像被乔鲁诺欺负哭了。  
“乔、乔鲁诺……啊……好、好舒服……”  
“现在仅仅是手指而已哦，米斯达。”乔鲁诺搅了搅手指，从米斯达的身体里抽离出来，呜哇，指头上都是黏糊糊的半透明的液体，甚至有些从小穴里淌了出来，滴落在真皮座椅上。  
太色情了。  
乔鲁诺舔了舔嘴唇，给自己套上保险套，他觉得自己下半身要硬的爆炸了。

米斯达濒死一般喘着气，好不容易缓了过来，就感觉到硬邦邦的滚烫的东西抵住了自己穴口。  
乔鲁诺含住他性感的嘴唇，低声含糊不清地说：“我要进去了。”  
他抓住米斯达的大腿，一个挺身，将硬的发烫的阴茎插进了米斯达的身体。  
他不敢急躁的一插到底，只是慢慢的，一点点往里送。  
米斯达里面很紧，很热，肠壁像期待已久一般热情地包裹住自己的性器，爽的他头皮发麻。  
“啊……！乔鲁诺！你、你好大……”米斯达一脸好爽的表情，彻底放开以后嘴里没羞没臊地说着淫词浪语，反正上都上了，爽就对了。  
乔鲁诺没有说话，咬了咬牙，深感下属的不知死活。  
他抱着米斯达的大腿，开始大开大合的操他。

性这种事其实只是单调的重复动作，无非是插入、拔出、再插入。但之所以能成为人类最原始的欲望，自然有着它的乐趣。生理上的刺激，心理上的快感，让人们为之沉迷也无可厚非。  
就像此刻，乔鲁诺脑袋里没有什么黑帮，没有什么老板与下属，没有烦心的公事，只是想单纯的操米斯达，让他爽的说不出话来。  
米斯达被他的动作撞的身体歪歪扭扭，手还在背后绑着，下半身纯靠乔鲁诺的双手支撑着。为了防止他脑袋撞上车窗，贴心的boss特意让他半躺在座椅上。米斯达感觉自己仿佛被乔鲁诺抱着在那不勒斯的海上冲浪，身体随着对方的动作晃动，心也一起荡漾。  
“嗯……啊……用力、再用力一点操我……乔鲁诺，我、我还想要……”  
米斯达果然是个性感的家伙。  
乔鲁诺吻住他的嘴，身下的动作可一点也不轻柔，既然米斯达都让他用力了，他怎么能不好好对待呢？  
停车场里空无一人，两个人在车里意乱情迷，抵死缠绵，狭小的空间里空气似乎都粘稠了起来。米斯达被剥的只剩一双袜子，而乔鲁诺除了西装裤子解开，别的衣服依旧完整的挂在身上。肉体撞击的啪啪声隐晦又情色，乔鲁诺因为激烈的动作也轻轻喘了起来，和米斯达的呻吟交相辉映，一时春色无边。

米斯达的性器硬挺挺的戳在乔鲁诺小腹的衬衫上，跟着乔鲁诺抽插的节奏一晃一晃的，看起来好不可怜。  
小穴被插的汁水淋漓，前面却无人问津，米斯达十分难过，想要抚慰自己的小兄弟，却因为被缚的双手而无法完成。他只好可怜巴巴地跟乔鲁诺咬耳朵，断断续续地表达出自己的欲望：“乔、乔鲁诺，帮帮我的前面啦……要不你解开我嘛，我好难受……”  
乔鲁诺不回答他的请求，反而加重了抽插的力度，米斯达一下子没忍住大声呻吟出声。  
看他那副样子，乔鲁诺笑了：“我说了，这是对你的惩罚。知道错在哪儿了吗？”  
米斯达被他操的都快神志不清了：“嗯……？哪儿，你告诉我啊……”  
乔鲁诺到底舍不得折腾他，暗暗叹了口气，让黄金体验解开了对他的束缚。  
米斯达双手一解放，立马摸上了自己的阴茎，开始和着乔鲁诺的节奏一起纾解欲望。乔鲁诺对准他的敏感点撞击，前后夹击的感觉实在太爽，米斯达也顾不上停车场会不会有人进来了，径直呻吟出声。  
“乔鲁诺，快点、再快点……啊啊……妈的怎么这么爽……”  
“米、米斯达，你真的是……嗯……”乔鲁诺感觉到他下身用力收紧了一下，应该是要高潮了。  
乔鲁诺腾出一只手抚上米斯达的性器，那里一跳一跳的，似有生命一般。米斯达见他总算出手帮自己，被捆了半天的胳膊其实也酸的要命，他双手环住胸口乔鲁诺金色的毛茸茸的脑袋，任凭对方对自己身体为所欲为。  
乔鲁诺手上也不忘安慰米斯达的小兄弟，加速抽插了十几下，两个人几乎同时射了出来。  
“啊——”  
“嗯——”  
米斯达的精液溅射在两个人几乎贴在一起的小腹上，浓稠的乳白色液体在小麦色皮肤和洁白衬衫的衬托下实在是太过淫靡。  
乔鲁诺从他身体里抽出性器，摘下保险套打了个结扔到一边，把刚释放完的阴茎和米斯达的贴在一起，缠绵的蹭了蹭。  
米斯达笑了一声：“你怎么跟个小孩似的……”  
乔鲁诺冲他眨了眨眼睛：“我本来就是小孩啊，我可比你小三岁。”  
米斯达语塞，被一个小自己三岁的人上了，自己似乎也不是什么好东西……  
“刚才舒服吗，米斯达？”  
“舒服啊，”米斯达对这种事一向坦诚，“我可真是快被你玩死了，boss。”  
“那我的衣服怎么办呢，你可射了我一身。”  
“呃，哪有一身啊，不就肚子这里一点嘛……让黄金体验给你重新造一件呗……”

…………

事后米斯达总算想起了这件突如其来的性事里的重点。  
“你为什么说是惩罚我啊？”  
“米斯达，我建议你以后都不要和我之外的人有着过分亲密的接触，不然我可不能保证你第二天能起床。”  
“……”

“那你为什么说想这么做很久了啊……”  
“你还不知道吗？”boss从他庞大的公务中抽空抬起头来看了眼前扭扭捏捏的护卫一眼。  
“因为我喜欢你啊。”  
米斯达愣住了。

乔鲁诺的眼睛像一池春水，闪耀着绿宝石般的光辉，他直直的看着自己，仿佛世界上只剩下盖多米斯达一个人。  
他身后的窗户没有关，阳光被微风吹进来，挑起了乔鲁诺的金发，小辫子俏皮的跳起舞，像在诉说主人的心情，也像在邀请自己与他同行。

 

——完——


End file.
